


I will pay you back whether you want me to or not

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Rocket Raccon - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place shortly after the Trouble starts with R and Y story</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will pay you back whether you want me to or not

**Author's Note:**

> this feud between Yondu and Rocket is very far from over

Gamora looked over her shoulder. She knew someone was following her but why. She knew an easy way to find out.  
She walked to a vendor and started to browse while checking the crowd to see who might be the person following her.  
She could not believe who it was. IT was Yondu, leader of the Ravagers and Peter's adoptive father.  
She walked directly up to him and asked, "care to explain why your following me?"  
Yondu smiled and replied, "Whether Rocket likes it or not. I pay my debts. He saved me-"  
"He said he did not save you but did not leave you to die" interrupted Gamora.  
Yondu shook his head, he could not get anyone to believe him. His own people would agree with him when he was present but  
has heard their true opinions from others,  
Yondu said, "Than tell me how his prints got on my jacket under my armpit. Tell me how come there are drag marks on the back of my shoes.  
Than explain to me why I don't remember getting into the escape pod and while your at it how did he know about them.  
"I checked the blue prints and there is nothing showing escape pods or safes. HE knows more than what he is telling and one way or another  
I will find out. If he is smart he will come clean with all the answers," Before turning around and walking away.

Gamora return to The Milano with her supplies and looked for Rocket in the engine room.  
Rocket was sitting with his back to the door, working on another project. Without turning around, he said, "Hello Gamora. What can I do for you?"  
Gamora said, "Yondu still saying you saved his life and he has proof."  
Rocket knew that since he had the escaped pod and had disassemble it. Yondu proof was mostly his words and circumstancial belief asked, "So what is this proof he is suppose to have."  
Gamora said, "First there is How your prints got onto his jacket where his armpits are. Where someone grabs someone to pull them. Two is drag marks on the back of his footwear. Than how come he does not remember getting into the escape pod."  
Rocket lied, "When he was getting into the shuttle he hit his head on the escape pod door and collapse into the shuttle. He was part way on top of me. So I had to get him sitting upright so he did not crush me. Than I closed the escape pod door, Before I could get comfortable I had to move his big feet out of the way. "There is not a lot of room to move, so I pushed his feet so they were on one side of the shuttle. Before I hit the release button and we were than picked up."  
Gamora said, "He says there was no way you could of know about the escape pods or the safes from the blue prints."  
Rocket shakes his head and asked," When you were going on assignment did you just look at your assignment picture?"  
Gamora knew Rocket was talking about her time as an assassin and replied, "No. I read the workout about my assignment and try to know as much about him as I could."  
Rocket asked, "If you looked up the Milano's blueprint would you find any of the secret stashes?"  
Gamora answered," No but I would not be able to find them very quickly."  
Rocket said, "from looking at the blueprints of the Milano. I know your stash is either in a false bottom of your night stand or the fake wall in your closet." before looking at her  
Gamora was surprise that Rocket knew both of her hide aways were before asking, "How do you know that for sure?"  
Rocket smiled and answered, "When we were spring cleaning going one room at a time. I was chosen to clean the smaller areas. When I fully stretch I should have not been able to touch the walls at the same time as I did. The blueprints says your closest is 3 1/2 feet. When I was helping you put stuff away I notice your dresser stand bottom draw should have been 9 inches but was only 6 inches."  
"And if you look up any advertisement for any cruise ship. And examine it very careful. I had over 6 hours waiting in line to do those two items, You will notice several very interesting item. Such as the escape pods in the pricer suites."  
Gamora knew Rocket was being total honest replied, "You know Yondu will never give up trying to prove you saved his life."  
Rocket shrugged his shoulder and went back to working on his newest project,  
He suddenly heard a loud bang and turned and saw Gamora holding her ankle.  
Seeing rocket looking at her, Gamora said, "I think I broke my ankle."  
Rocket thought she has to be kidding before running over to her. Carefully putting his hand under her arms and close to her armpits and helped her into a sitting position.  
Gamora says, "Help me to the medical bay. Once there you can scan my ankle to be see how bad it is."  
Rocket replied,' I will be right back" and left the room,  
Gamora thought I will at least know how he got Yondu into the shuttle. Than I can get to figuring the rest out. Than we can settle the whole matter as to what really happened,  
Rocket returned and said, "Now we are going to get you to the med-lab.'  
Before Gamora could reply, She felt herself lifted into the air. She turned and saw it was Drax, who had lifted her and was now carrying her to the med-lab.  
Once Drax had put Gamora onto the examination table, Rocket got out the scanner and after a quick scan said, "Your foot seems to be okay."  
Gamora replied, "That is good to know"  
Rocket looked at her and innocently asked, "But I need to know one thing. With the exception of Quill, Does that ever work."


End file.
